1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera modules, especially to a system and method for detecting defects in camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development in the technology of digital image processing, more and more camera modules are made to be used in hand-held consumer electronic devices, such as digital cameras, computers, mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and image processing machines, and so on, for providing the consumer electronic devices to have the capability to capture images. Generally, each of the camera modules includes an image sensor, lens, a lens holder, and other equipments or elements. In recent years, with the demands for the consumer electronic devices continually increasing, the demand for the camera modules has grown correspondingly. For improving and ensuring adequate product quality, it is essential to perform quality inspection on the product, including the components of the camera modules for ensuring manufacturing process stability and product consistency.
Generally, camera module manufacturers test the camera modules by evaluating and assessing images captured by the camera modules and determining whether the images have defects by means of manual visual examination. This takes a lot of time and money, and can seriously affect the accuracy and efficiency of the testing performed, especially when a great number of camera modules need to be tested.
What is needed is a system and method that can detect defects in the images captured by the camera modules automatically so as to determine whether the camera modules are of sufficient quality.